This invention relates to an electronic still camera provided with an electronic view finder or the like electrical viewing system adapted to display an image that is shot under preset exposure conditions.
The view finder of the electronic still camera adapted to record the object image in an electrical or magnetic memory in place of on silver halide film can be classified in two catagories, one being an optical view finder attached to the camera making use of silver halide film and the other being an electronic view finder designed to project the object image on a small-sized CRT or liquid crystal display attached to a video camera adapted for photo-electrically converting the object image into corresponding electrical signals.
This electronic view finder is widely used in a video camera because of its properties of projecting the object image obtained by photo-electric conversion. In a video camera making use of the image pickup tube or solid-state imaging device, one scene or frame is completed is about 1/30 second. The video signals are supplied to the image recording part and to an electronic view finder. Therefore, the electronic view finder of the video camera is capable of projecting the image before the video signals are recorded on the video tape by the image recording unit or projecting the image at the same time that the image is recorded on the video tape.
The electronic still camera is different from the video camera in that only one-frame or one-field video signals are recorded by the electronic still camera.
Hence, the electronic view finder of the television camera cannot be directly adapted under the same operating conditions to the electronic view finder of the electronic still camera, unless a memory as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,931 is used.